Brothers Under the Sun
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Prussia's daytime fantasies about his brother lead to an interlude in the backyard.


The grass was soft beneath, curling long fingers around the delicate strands. They slid easily through, like the silken strands of a lover's hair bringing a sly smile to the Prussian's thin lips. He tipped his head back welcoming the carress of the sun on his throat. It tickled over his bare, flawless chest teasing down the smooth plains of his belly. Gilbert reached for the sky, letting the warmth nip at his fingertips. Slowly he drew it to his lips and kissed, the taste sweet and warm filling his mouth with supple honey flavor. How he had missed this feeling. Here, in the backyard gardens of his brother's home, Gilbert could find peace. No more would he be trapped in an ancient, frozen castle surrounded in permafrost. That wasteland was nothing but a nightmare now. Forgotten in the gardens of crisp roses and the mouth-watering aroma of fresh wurst frying in the kitchen.

"Bruder..." he whined. "I'm hungry."

Ludwig's face appeared in the window. "Almost."

Gilbert frowned. If there was any virtue the man lacked, it was patience. He rolled over, letting the sun warm his back. The scent was making his mouth water. Tempting.. tantalizing.. teasing. Gilbert groaned. He hated to be teased. He closed his eyes, letting stray thoughts roam through the wiundow into the kitchen. The warm, plump delicacy filling his mouth, sinking his fangs into the savory meat... Excited shivers ran down his spine. He relished in the thought of taking it in deep, the strong, bold flavor filling his throat. Burning. He groaned. It would feel wonderful. So very.. very wonderful.

His hand found the front of his trousers, shedding all inhibition. Gilbert was well concealed here in the gardens, no one would blindly venture into West's backyard. The iron gates and guard hounds ensured this. Skilled fingers worked the concealed shaft leisurely through the cloth. He moaned, rocking up into those strong hands, knowing just how to touch for maximum pleasure. Tease.. Ohh he was a tease.

"Oh.. yess..." Fingers dipped beneath the waistband seeking out the acclaimed meters within. His head fell back, rellishing in his dirty fantasies, the thought of his brother's hands and mouth pleasuring him. Breath hitched, squirming as the pace quickened. Nails sank into the grass, twisting the strands hard until they snapped. His legs spread wide, silently begging the fantasy for more.

"W-West... god yes..." Gilbert kicked off the accursed clothing, shivering as he lay bared before the warm sunlight. It was not often the Prussian allowed himself the submissive position but for Ludwig he would gladly make an exception. Fingers worked the tight entrance, groaning, squirming the deeper they prodded. That thick, throbbing heat inside him, claiming his vital regions. Hands touching, spreading his legs wide. Completely at his brother's mercy.

Gilbert's head fell back, crying out to the fantasy Writhing under that devillish touch working him closer to that heavenly edge. Suddenly there was a body above him, pushing his hands back to the ground. Pushing his head aside setting loose blunt, rough kisses along his throat. Pale legs tucked around the strong hips, urging, begging. Wanting nothing more than to become one with his brother right then.

"Someone's needy today, ja?" That voice... ohh that voice.

"Ja.. Bruder... don't tease.. I fuckin' need you.."

Ludwig chuckled, pulling the milky thighs apart. "I see this.. It isn't like you to start without me."

Gilbert screeched. Two thick fingers pushed him open, welcoming Ludwig inside. Shameless, needy screams fell from the crimson-eyed eagle, snapping his hips up into the greedy thrusts. He rode every stride with equal force, drunk off the pleasure, the delirious sensations washing away his brain. A greater high than any drug. Crushed against the blonde Gilbert moved faster, obediently coiling his arms around the broad shoulders. Helpless moans fell from his mouth, going along with the rough ride. Nerves coiled tight, squirming against Ludwig as the throbbing became unbearable. He could repress it no long, screaming the name of his sibling as he climaxed between them.

They fell back to the grass sharing identical grins. Gilbert let out a pleased moan, rellishing the loose, limber sensation. There was no better way to start off the day.

"Ich liebe dich, bruder..." Ludwig nuzzled under his chin.

"Love you too..." Gilbert stared into those strong, handsome eyes. His brother had come a long way. Strong, independant, he was everything Gilbert had always wanted to be. The Prussian couldn't have been more proud of his little sibling.

"Breakfast ready?"

"Ja.. come on." Gilbert pulled his pants up and followed, catching Ludwig's hand as he opened the back door. The blonde blinked, titing his head curiously.

"I'm proud of you, little brother..." He nuzzled the blonde's chin. "So.. So very proud of you."

"Danke.. bruder." A soft flush lit Ludwig's face. "What brought this on?"

Gibert shrugged. "Nothing, really.. I'm your brother, I'm allowed to say I'm proud of you whenever I feel like it. Do I need a reason?"

Ludwig kissed him gently, staring back into the eyes of the man he owed everything to. No matter what Gilbert said about himself, there was no denying that without him, Ludwig would never have made it to where he was now. It had always been the two of them against the world, Gilbert could have let Ludwig fade into the past, forever forgotten by history after the death of their grandfather. But he didn't... and it meant the world to the young German.

"I suppose you don't. Come on, breakfast is going to get cold."


End file.
